High quality touch controller panels in touch devices often use high report rates to facilitate a pleasant and seamless user experience. A user's inputs to a touch device may be detected frequently and accurately. When these inputs are displayed back to a user, such as in a drawing program, these frequent inputs may allow a user to draw or write on the touch device. However, a touch panel report rate is proportional to power consumption. In some cases, a high report rate may be unnecessary and may be reduced to conserve power. This reduced report rate may be noticeable to users and may create an experience where the user's touch inputs are not accurately and timely depicted by the touch device due to the touch inputs missed as the result of reduced report rate. Such an experience may be undesirable, and may not work to facilitate a pleasant and seamless user experience